Maldito Orgullo
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Hayato Gokudera es un chico muy Orgulloso y por este orgullo a de perder a un ser que el ama.


Hola y gracias por estar leyendo esta historia sobre esta pareja GOKUHARU y sin mas les dejo el fic.

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE ACONTINUACION APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA AMANO.

Maldito Orgullo

Era una mañana soleada cuando Gokudera Hayato recibió una llamada, el dudo al contestar ya que la persona que lo llamaba era Haru, su novia.

Y con quien estaba separado, por una discusión que el mismo Gokudera había comenzado pero que no quería aceptar que el tuvo la culpa de su separación por el gran orgullo que tenia.

-_Alo? Que se te ofrece mujer?- _contesto Gokudera

-_Hayato, quisiera que me vieras en el parque de Namimori _- dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-_Oye y para que me….-_Gokudera no termino de hablar cuando Haru le había cerrado.

-_Porque mierda esta mujer me ha cerrado, y me quiere ver ahora en el parque, pero también me llamo por mi nombre es la primera vez que lo hace._ Pensaba Gokudera en el momento.

Gokudera salió de su apartamento que se encontraba en otra ciudad hacia el parque para ver a Haru, el viaje a Namimori demoraba unas 3 horas, en el camino compro unos chocolates para ella, ya que a la chica le gustaban mucho los chocolates y pensó comprárselos ya que hace ya como unos 3 o 4 meses que andaban separados y no se habían visto en todo ese tiempo.

Al llegar al parque el se sentó en una banca de aquel lugar, ahí espero hasta que llegara la chica. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos Haru apareció en el lugar, pero ella se veía mal estaba toda pálida, su pelo estaba todo revuelto, tenia unas grandes ojeras y se veía débil.

_-Haru que te ha pasado?- _Pregunto el chico al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica

_-Hayato me alegra que estés bien- _Dijo la chica con voz débil

_-no, nada de que estoy bien, a ti que diablos te ha pasado contéstame mujer-_ hablo Gokudera alzando la voz

-_Pero Hayato yo solo quiero que tu me perdones ya que por mi fue que nos separamos, porque Haru es una mujer estúpida y no vio el error que cometí- _decía la chica

_-No Haru fui yo quien cometió el error y quiero que…..- _Gokudera no pudo terminar de hablar porque Haru se desmayo y el fue a agarrarla antes que se callera en el suelo

-_Hayato me gusto verte de nuevo- _dijo la chica para que luego un rayo de luz la iluminara y desapareciera en brazos de Gokudera.

-_Que? porque… porque? Te desapareces, Haru, Haaaaaaruuuuuuuu-_ Grito Gokudera al ver que su novia desaparecia.

Luego que Haru desapareciera Gokudera no sabia que hacer era todo extraño, entonces el salió del parque y fue directamente a casa de Haru para encontrarse que había mucha gente ahí fuera de la casa, incluyendo a Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Kyoko y Lambo.

_-Que diablos esta pasando aquí Decimo- _Pregunto el chico de cabellos blancos a Tsuna

_-Gokudera-kun siento decírtelo pero ella esta- _Decía el decimo capo triste y con dificultad

-_Que diablos que alguien me diga lo que ocurre- _Preguntaba Gokudera ya enojado

-_Es algo muy duro y nos a agarrado por sorpresa- _decía Yamamoto

-_Mierda ya dejen de decir estupideces- _dijo Gokudera entrando a la casa

Cuando Gokudera entro en esa casa se fue hasta el cuarto de Haru para encontrarse con que Haru estaba tendida en la cama y Kyoko junto con la madre Haru estaban llorando aun lado de esta.

-_Que diablos- _Dijo Gokudera

-_Tu eras el novio de mi hija toma esto es de ella-_ Dijo la madre de Haru

Gokudera tomo lo que era una carta y empezó a leerla, en la carta decía:

"**Gokudera, porfavor si algún dia me pudieras perdonar yo fui la que nos hizo separarnos fui la culpable ahora espero que tu me llames.**

**Pero sabes espere y espere mucho que me llamaras, ya que tanto fue mi miedo a llamarte que preferí esperarte y asi pasaron las horas, los días, semanas y por fin los meses, hoy que han pasado 3 meses se que me faltas, demasiado, no sabes cuanto.**

**No se si podre aguantar mas estas ganas de verte…."**

Al terminar de leer Gokudera se le acerco a la madre de Haru y la abrazo dándole el pesame, luego la madre de Haru le dijo a Gokudera:

-_mi hija no comia, no dormía, nisiquiera podía salir afuera a tomar algo de sol solo se quedaba esperando al teléfono esperando a ese alguien que la llamara, ahora te pregunto tu eras ese alguien?_

Gokudera sabia que si era ese alguien y solo asintió, la madre de Haru solo se echo a llorar otra vez y gritaba:

-_DESGRACIADO PORQUE, PORQUE LE HICISTE ESTO A MI HIJA_

Gokudera solo se quedo cabizbajo y mentalmente se decía: PERDONAME HARU.

* * *

OK ya se que el fic estuvo super aburrido y bien extaño ademas de bien tonto pero era una idea que se me ocurrio de la nada y debi publicarla antes que se me fuera


End file.
